A hybrid or an electric vehicle may be equipped with at least one traction battery connected to an electrical load and configured to provide energy for propulsion. The traction battery may also provide energy, e.g., via an electrical bus, for other vehicle electrical systems. For example, the traction battery may transfer energy to high voltage loads, such as compressors and electric heaters. In another example, the traction battery may provide energy to low voltage loads, such as an auxiliary 12V battery.